Silencieux Espoir
by QuietNightingale
Summary: "State your name." a husky voice spoke from behind her. She snaps back to reality and realizes she has never heard a voice as cold as his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My first attempt of making a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. For this time it will be my "crack" pairing: Christa/Levi. I don't know if there are any shippers of this pairing out there but please consider it. I've seen a lot of crack pairings that don't get much support and this is actually my first time supporting a crack pair. And I've also noticed that they haven't met yet in a way or had conversed, so consider this as how they met. Forgive me if they act OOC.

I've also noticed that there are a lot, and I mean a LOT of Levi/Eren fanfics. Can I just have the honor to say, Wow… just… WOW. xD

**WARNING**: Contains spoilers. So if you haven't read the manga_, _you may be spoiled. This occurs around Chapter 30, after the 57th expedition outside the walls. Just consider it some kind of side story. ^^ Although there will also be references of future chapters, so just in case. Also some flashbacks, though that would come in the future chapters of this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. All rights go to the amazing Isayama Hajime.

Note: I am going to use the name Christa because this is earlier in the manga and we don't know her real name yet. Ymir is an exception though. It's necessary for the story.

**Silencieux Espoir**

_I'll be here waiting,_

_Hoping, praying that the sky will guide you home._

_When you're feeling lost_

_I'll leave my love hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes._

_Colbie Caillat – When Darkness Comes_

**CHAPTER 01**

He wakes up to darkness.

He blinks his eyes rapidly in the dim lighting, his heart beating fast against his chest. Sweat trickles down his forehead, and his hands grasp tightly on the bed sheets. He gasps for air, his mind far from where he lay. His breaths resounded throughout the room, and it was dead quiet he can even hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears.

It has never been the same.

It has never been the same ever since she was gone. Every night he saw her in his dreams, and his hands reached out to her form and she was there. He was so close. But then he wakes up, sometimes with tears forming in his eyes, and his heart felt like its life has been compressed that it begged for salvation.

It has never been the same.

He calms his breath down. He knew she was never coming back. But he yearned for her sweet voice, her smile that he was so familiar with every time he sat on the table, patiently waiting for his cup of coffee that felt right to his fingertips. He remembers her ginger hair, the way it swayed with the wind as his dark blue eyes followed to its rhythm and he was always preoccupied with how different it was when he had always loved to look at it from a distance. But she was gone, and he can only have the image of her in his memories.

It has never been the same.

He sits up on his bed, and he looks outside the window to see the dim sky. The sun wasn't out yet.

He remembers when they sneaked away early in the morning on their horses, the way he felt freedom like it was his first savor. He remembers the sunlight touching his skin, the warmth more than enough for she was there beside him. He remembers that he looked at her, the radiance of the sun against her face. In that moment he realized she was beautiful, something beautiful in the hideous world he lived in, and in his mind he knew he wasn't wrong.

He no longer has anything that was in her possession, for when he saw one of his men he only thought of wanting their hearts to be free from misery. He told himself to move on, that everyone who died had gone through the same fate that she has. Yet he loved her, and to her soul he promised that he'll never forget her presence.

He remembers the image of her badge that was held by the hands of the man who had never considered if it was really his friend's. All the man had thought was the thankfulness of at least holding something that was part of Ivan as tears fell down his face. But the corporal never dared to cry. Not in front of his men. All he could do was to hold back the pain that was inside his chest. The pain he held for the girl he had loved. And he knew she would never come back. All he could do was to yearn for her in his dreams, for you do not forget the face of the person who was your last hope.

On that day, the corporal was also human, one of the soldiers that mourned for their fellow legionnaires that had passed away by the hands of the Titans. People had considered him someone with no heart, but in reality he was just like them, only that he always pushed everything aside and only coveted revenge for the lives that had been taken away from the brave souls he had witnessed through his experience as the corporal of the scouting legion.

She wakes up to a sky before sunrise.

She blinks her eyes that slowly adjust to the darkness. She stares up at the ceiling that was inches from her face, for she lay at the top bunk of the bed. She removes a lock of her blonde hair from her face that covered her lips, and she yawns to the new day that lay ahead of her.

Below she could hear Ymir's slow breathing, and slowly Christa sits up and climbs down the short ladder beside the bunk bed. Quietly she lands on her two feet, and she moves to her clothes that lay neatly folded atop the desk. She puts on her long sleeved blouse, and changes her pajamas to a long skirt that reached to her ankles. With a few strokes of her hair she proceeded to the door, where she would walk to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, and afterwards go to the mountain on her horse to watch the sunrise.

He pulls up his hood and adjusts his cloak as he set his hands on the reins that led to his horse's muzzle. The sky was still dim, though a streak of sunlight ran through it, but he didn't rush to the mountain yet; inside he was feeling numb, but he has yet to go.

He moves the reins, and obeying the command his black steed trots forward patiently in a slow pace, knowing that his master didn't want to scuttle. The horse had gotten used to its master's unusual early mornings when he'd go watch the sunrise on the mountain, especially after what happened on the 57th expedition of the survey corps. But every time it'd see his master it would feel happy, and without any objections it'd follow his command.

His cloak flew behind him, and Levi looked straight ahead with the usual stoic face he always wore. He needn't remind his horse the direction of the mountain, for he was sure it'd gotten used to it already. In his mind, he could only think of the yellow rays that collided with the white clouds that shone through the blue sky; another beautiful thing he thought that was in a hideous world. Sometimes he'd unconsciously look beside him, where he remembered Petra looking over the sunrise, and it was only in that moment where he'd feel as if she was really there, though he always assumed it was all in his head.

Through the thick air he saw the familiar lone tree that stood beside a cliff. Hanging above it were closed buds of white flowers, waiting for the first rays of life to bloom. Among the tree, there lay the small precipice overlooking the horizon in all its glory, and his brows furrowed to the familiar image that flashed through his mind. Yet it wasn't long before he caught sight of gray horse legs, something that looked awfully familiar standing on the cliff. In suspicion he pulled his horse's reins to a stop, and his heart began to hasten as he realized who the rider could've been. 'It couldn't be…'

She looks over the beautiful horizon ahead of her.

The rays of the sun have finally put in an appearance and the orange beams replicate in her blue orbs. The wind gusts through her hair and she watches with awe as the sun slowly rises to the sky in all its glory. It was such an amazing sight, and she never got tired with its redundant performance in each daybreak that she has witnessed, for when she saw the glorious entrance it made her heart fill with hope and in a flash she forgets all the horror that's happening around her-

"State your name." a husky voice spoke from behind her.

-Or so she thought.

**A/N: **That's it for now (leaving a cliffhanger. Mehehe.). Expect two week updates. If I have a block expect three or four weeks. A lot of reviews keep my block away so please review! Thanks for considering and reading this fic! *cyber hug*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter like I promised! Exams are over and I'm finally free so yeah. I'm also glad that people liked my story. I didn't expect anyone to actually read this because this is a very unlikely pairing. I really hope Christa and Levi will have an interaction sometime in the manga so I can know how they'll act towards each other. But anyway, here's chapter two! ;)

Note: Some OC's will appear in this chapter, though it's only for conversations for our characters. Also, if you haven't read the manga until Chapter 41, again, you will know something which you're not supposed to know yet. I don't wanna spoil the fun. xD

**###**

**Silencieux Espoir **

**###**

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Coldplay – Fix You_

**###**

**Chapter 02**

**###**

"State your name." a cold voice spoke from behind her.

She froze. All the thoughts on her mind dissipated from her brain. The orange hues suddenly felt too bright, and again, for a long time, she felt fear.

She turned her head slowly, and her bright blue eyes met with steely sapphire ones. The man's gaze was cold, but somewhere along the line, Christa traced a sense of curiosity and anxiousness.

His gaze softened a bit when he perceived it was someone different. Still, the presence of the girl right before him made his mind fill with query. Why would someone else be here, other than him, at the dawn of day?

Christa swallowed and cleared her throat. "H-Historia—" she cut off.

She wasn't supposed to say that.

Christa panicked inside, unsure of what to do. She couldn't lie now. Why did she suddenly blurt out her real name? Nervousness? Uneasiness?

Levi raised his eyebrow, detecting the cut-off tone in her voice; he insisted her to carry on.

"H-Historia… Ward," she hesitated before continuing. "…sir."

The corporal stared at her for a moment, apparently unsure if he should believe her. "Historia Ward," he spoke in his husky voice. "What are you doing here early in the morning? I believe the others have yet to wake up." he looked out to the horizon, and in that moment his eyes felt distant; far from where he spoke, Christa noted. "Or are you in charge of preparing breakfast?" he finished.

Seeing that he didn't correct her, Christa felt right to speak in respect in terms of the ranking. It was her superior, after all. She was glad he bought the name, but she couldn't do anything to correct it. She just had to lie, for now.

She calmed down and looked back to the horizon, though the man's cold voice lingered in her mind. "I am merely watching the sunrise today, sir. I am not in charge of anything this morning."

Levi looked back to her form, and he observed her blonde hair reflected by the sun, giving it a rather ginger-like color. At her words, he got inquisitive. "Why would you get up early to watch the sunrise? Wouldn't it be better if you just use the time for resting a bit more for the day?"

She looked down to her hands grasping the reins of her horse; she still felt uncomfortable being with this man she had no clue of why he was there, but rather than running away she decided to answer him. "Is it not okay to only spend a few minutes to witness a new day, when everyone is still in deep slumber?" she asked.

He blinked and shifted his gaze. "No." he paused. "But why would you trouble yourself to do such a thing?"

"I've got my reasons, sir." she simply said.

He dropped his gaze, still maintaining his cold stare. "Very well."

What followed after that was silence, and when Christa turned back to ask permission to leave, her superior was already gone; and she never heard his horse's footsteps on the clear dry grass.

**###**

"And where have you been?" Ymir's voice echoed throughout the room as Christa closed the door.

She didn't notice her already awake and sitting on the edge of her bunk. She had already changed to her normal clothes and had tied her hair up.

Trying to hide her face, Christa replied, "I just went to drink a glass of water."

"For that long?"

'For that long?' she echoed Ymir's words in her mind. 'How long was Ymir actually awake?'

"I woke up when I heard the door close. I thought it was someone else but when I checked your bunk you weren't there. The sky was still dim. I was supposed to go after you so I changed my clothes. Afterwards when I didn't find you in the kitchen I thought you would've been in the bathroom, but no one was there," Ymir never shifted her gaze away from Christa, and her glare was piercing into her soul. "When I considered you went back to the room, I went back. But you weren't there either. So…" she paused. "Where have you really been, Christa?"

Christa felt a sweat drop form on the side of her forehead. "Is that any of your business?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound nonchalant.

"'Course it is." she paused. "Or is it you're cheating on me?"

Christa sighed. "I'm not your wife, Ymir."

"Soon you're going to be." she countered.

Christa sent her a sarcastic look. "Are you serious?"

This time Ymir didn't reply, and a long silence befell from them.

"I'm going to eat. I'll be in the dining room." Christa spoke, breaking the silence. She turned around, opened the door, and left a room without a reply from Ymir.

**###**

It wasn't everyday that the headquarters would be noisy with the rowdiness of the legionnaires scurrying down the hallway and the unvarying chatter that bounced off the walls. With the situation, it wasn't illegal to have a blissful atmosphere when nobody knew when it was going to be the last time they have a good talk. The higher-ups didn't mind either. They knew better than to give them a horrific scolding with everything that was going on.

Not on this day, though.

Christa and the other girls sat on the table eating quietly. Only the clatter of the utensils can be heard clanging on the plates. Time by time, murmurs could be heard here and there, but other than that the silence was almost terrifying.

As a result of the 57th expedition, the eerie ambiance wasn't surprising. The loss of comrades and the horrendous sight they have seen made them shut their mouths and reflect on their lives. Nobody wanted to talk just yet.

"Hey, Christa. Good morning." a cheery female voice spoke in the quietest volume possible and sat across from her.

Christa smiled. "Good morning, Luna."

They both spoke in hushed voices, not daring to break the foul mood; they only tried to get the incident out of their minds.

Luna Raleigh also used to be in the 104th trainee squad, as well as one of the few survivors who currently joined the scouting legion.

"Where's Ymir?" she asked, voice kept low.

"Still in the room, I guess. We fought earlier." replied Christa, turning back to eating her food.

"Oooh. A love quarrel." Luna smirked.

"It's nothing like that at all, Luna." she looked up to her, remembering that Luna was one of those persons who kept looking forward and leaving the past behind, which explained why her behaviour was creepily normal like the expedition never occurred at all. "We're just…" she paused for a while, turning her attention back to her chow, which wasn't really edible, though enough for survival. "…sisters." she finished.

"Mhmm…" Luna replied, biting a piece of her bread.

The first time Christa met Luna was during their first night at camp when they were just cadets. She recalled that the mystery behind her name was from the moon, which was called Luna and about how her parents fell in love with each other dancing slowly in the moonlight. Unfortunately both of them died saving her from a Titan back from a certain district in Wall Maria, and was found by a Garrison soldier and led her to safety. She told her that she was grateful of her parents and that they were her heroes, and she swore to avenge them by joining the military. Her parents wouldn't have agreed -she said it herself- but when she thought of cowering in fear behind the safety of the walls while the soldiers were fighting to protect humanity, she had the resolve of fighting alongside them herself, which Christa thought was a brave decision despite that she knew the risks of getting eaten.

Luna was also considered as one of the most attractive soldiers according to the guys back in the squad. She, alongside Christa and Mikasa, were the top three beauties and were idolized by many. When she first entered the military she had a shock of silver hair that reached down to her spine, but due to the use of the maneuver gear she cut her hair down to a pixie cut, which made her even cuter in Christa's opinion. She had purple eyes, which was rather unusual but was also natural and had skin as white as snow.

The both of them continued to eat until Christa caught something black at the corner of her eye. Recognizing the black hair of her superior she saw earlier that day, she observed him carefully. The man seemed uninterested with the constant chatter the woman was making sitting in front of him, and continued to eat his food rather cleanly and carefully unlike the rest of the guys. It was also quite peculiar of how he would drink from his beverage, with his hand holding the rim without bumping onto his nose.

"Luna, who's that man? The one with the black hair. He's one of our superiors, right?" Christa asked.

Luna followed her gaze and looked behind her. She turned back to Christa with a shocked look written on her face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO CORP- MMPHF-!"

The scouts eating on their tables temporarily turned their heads with the booming voice they heard. Some were giving them awful looks, but some continued to eat their meal. The man didn't seem to notice either.

"Shhh! Don't shout!" Christa whispered, removing her hand from Luna's mouth.

"Sorry," Luna gave forgiving looks to the others, who started to turn back to their food. "I was just really shocked. I mean, everyone knows who Corporal Levi is," she started to sip a mouthful of soup and swallowed. "I mean, he's pretty famous around here."

"Corporal Levi?" Christa asked.

"Yeah, Corporal Levi. He's the scouting legion's most excellent soldier. Not to mention humanity's strongest. Quite some man, eh?" Luna dipped her bread in the soup and bit a huge chunk of piece off. "Alsho, he'sh proetty popurar wif," she swallowed. "…some of the girls here; doesn't matter if he's too old. I've gotta say though," she took a sip of her beverage. "he is quite the handsome man. If only he'd fix that attitude and expression of his."

Christa thought it was kind of rude; saying all those things behind their superior's back. But it was normal to have these kinds of conversations in the squad. No matter w-

There was a footstep on the corner of the table; both Christa and Luna flinched with the rather loud 'thunk!' that faced them. Slowly looking up, their eyes met with a furious glare.

"Raleigh…" Levi stared at the silver-haired girl. "A hundred jogs. All around the headquarters." Luna's eyes went wide. He shifted his gaze to Christa. "Ward," he paused, still doubting the name, "Come with me." Christa's nervousness escalated as Levi started to walk away, and started following him behind her. When they were at the door, she turned back to Luna, who had a surprised and questioning look directed to her. Christa shrugged.

They continued to walk down the hall when they got out. The hallways were completely isolated. Christa continued to follow the corporal behind him; she didn't bother asking why she was asked to come with him. They continued to walk in silence until they reached a door almost near the end, and Levi stepped into the room and gestured for her to come in. Hesitantly, she paced inside, and seeing a table in front of them boggled her.

His office?

The corporal closed the door, and to Christa's horror, locked it.

This is not going to end well.

**###**

A/N:So what do you guys think is going to happen? ;) To the first person who can answer the question, I will reward you with a one-shot fanfic of your favorite pairing in SnK.

Btw, I am also planning to make fanfics of the following pairings:

-Mikasa & Eren

-Bertholdt & Annie (yes, I ship them.) (probably AU.)

-Jean & Hitch (the girl who was in the Military Police with Annie) xD

Though I can't promise that these will come out soon because I have to merge and make order of the ideas so that it won't be confusing. I have already started half of chapter one for Bertholdt & Annie's fanfic, but I still have to execute the story.

Also, guys, if you have any idea of what they actually drink in SnK during meals, (sometimes I think it's coffee, sometimes I think it's tea) let me know! I'm kinda confused so I just used beverage.

For those who are asking, Silencieux Espoir means 'Silent Hope'. It'll make sense when this is done. I'm not sure how many chapters this'll last, though expect at least five (or more).

Oh! And I also hope the characters are not acting out of character. Sometimes they're really hard to predict. -.-

I don't know if this is coming out well so if you guys have any suggestions, I would be glad to accept them! Don't forget to review as well! Thanks for reading and for those who have considered this fic! J Chapter 3 will come out around 2 weeks.


	3. Note

**A.N**: Hey guys! Sorry but this isn't Chapter 3 yet. This is a note about what I did to portray more of Levi and Christa's characters while I was making Chapter 3. It's quite important so please be patient and consider reading (unless you're not done on the manga yet). My fifteen year-old brain would not stop analyzing and I especially love analyzing things. I was supposed to put this together with Chapter 3 but it's too damn long. So yeah. Also, correct me if there are any grammatical mistakes. English isn't my first language. Please read! I would also love to hear opinions from you guys!

**Note**: So I did a little research on Levi and Christa so I could get to know more of how they are like when they're conversing to other people. From what I did and observed, I really think this pairing would have a lot of potential (I still view Levi as a teenager), but it _is _still my crack pairing and I don't wanna push too far because, heck, I doubt they'll have romantic feelings for each other. Though I can't really say either that they will ever have a conversation because I think they actually will. Based on Chapter 50, they should've gone back by now and Christa would be asked by the scouting legion about the secrets of the wall. Now, Levi might actually be around when she's asked and I think it would only be the same thing: Business. SnK isn't a damn shounen manga with _cheesy _(emphasize cheesy) romance (unlike those other clichéd shounen mangas with cheesy love stories *cough* *cough*). SnK is this frickin' amazing shounen manga with its unique storyline and heck, I just want to buy every SnK merchandise I see (staring at expensive prices.) I'm still independent and definitely not rich. Adding exaggerated romance would definitely bring the rates down if ever it would happen. Most people who happen to read the manga actually prefer it to have no romance, though I can't deny that cuteness between Mikasa and Eren. Anyway, so here are some rather important points I'd like to talk about on Levi and Christa's characters:

**Levi****:** a) He's not _that_ rude if we look at it closely. Only rude to the people he dislikes (Military Police, Wall Cult), b) I don't think he'll give anyone a brutal order (like 100 jogs. -.- My mistake. But don't worry; I've got something planned out for Luna.) c) He listens to people, and does and says things when necessary. He's got good intuition. He's also very calm, especially in times of danger. d) He dislikes pointless battles (based on what Erwin said on the anime, which Levi agreed to.), e) He doesn't like waiting (I've noticed this several times when he keeps complaining about people making him wait. Like when he waited for Erwin and his 'mofos' and that part in the HQ when he was with Eren waiting for Hanji.) f) He is really close with his horse. (In some several parts of the anime, we can see him hanging around with his horse during his free time. I can tell you that he loves that beautiful black steed. I think it means that not everything is about titans but also bonds. We have camaraderie, and connection with the horses. Shallot and Squad Leader Ness is also a good example of this fact. I may also add this to my future chapters.) g) (everybody knows this.) He is a clean freak. Honestly, it just adds to his "vulnerable" side (lol). It's adorable. And lastly (I love this fact) h) He values human life.

So from what I see, Levi is this rude, unapproachable, badass bastard that deep inside actually has a heart great of hatred for the titans and full of determination of avenging his comrades' lives. Isayama-sensei portrayed him perfectly, making him a character that people idolize. Though I think he's not cut out for being a chief commander, either way, he is still a great soldier. It's really a shame that he has to be alone a lot. I've also observed that his personality is somewhat different if we compare the manga to the anime. In the manga, (referring to his first appearances) he is a lot more bastardic. It's probably his expression and the atmosphere in the manga. In the anime, he seems more composed, but of course they did follow the manga (added some scenes and stuff). It's probably the live action happening before my eyes but yeah. xD

His past life: According to Petra, he was a thug widely known in the underground capital. If you guys have already read the prologue of 'A Choice with No Regrets', we see that he had 2 companions (a guy, and a girl who looks almost like Eren (which is kind of weird, I wonder what happened to them?) And then he joined the scouting legion to actually kill Erwin, but for some reason changed his mind (Erwin must've said something to him.) And because of that, Erwin is the only one Levi trusts. Also, I have seen somewhere- though I don't know if it's confirmed- that Levi was born into a poor family. It actually connects. I want to know more of his past life (waiting for more chapters of ACWNR.) Other than that, that's all we know so far of his past.

His Quote: There are actually two quotes that are embedded in my brain, and I like the way he says these with vigor.

_"The only thing we are allowed to do, is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made"_ –To Eren (and co.) (I love it. I simply love it. It makes sense with his side story which is "A choice with no regrets". I like the way he analyzes things, his intuition. He doesn't go "head on" with the situation.)

_"You've done more than enough already. For now, and for the times to come. I will take up your will. It shall give me strength. I will eradicate the titans! Even if it's the last thing I do! You have my word!" –_To a dying soldier. (I loved the way he held that man's hand regardless of his cleaning fetish. I mean, we all saw how he wiped his sword before that. I'm really glad he didn't turn out to be a cold-blooded monster.)

I'd also like to consider this, though I do not completely agree to it. It's his opinion.

_"This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline I believe pain is the most effective way." –_To Eren (Harsh. Kind of true, yes. That bastard.)

**Christa/Historia****:** a) (no one would ever doubt this) She is _always_ with Ymir. As in, _every_ scene she is with Ymir. Except during the 57th expedition but still, she's always with her. It's probably because Ymir hangs around with her all the time. I don't really know if there's any romance implied but I just consider them as 'girl best friends'. b) She's a coward. (Yes, I just said that.) Not anymore that is. Honestly, I feel like every time Christa appears it's just about her and Ymir and it irritates me. I swear, not _everything_ is supposed to be about them. I just want Christa to be with someone other than Ymir. According to the recent chapter, they won't be together for a while. But guys, I do not hate them. I repeat, _I do not hate them_. Every character in SnK is too special to put hate on. Anyway, so I mentioned that she was a coward. And we saw her on the verge of tears and shaking when she joined the scouting legion. After the 57th expedition, I guess she wasn't anymore, and she definitely gained bravery when she was with Ymir in the latest chapters. What I like about Christa is that there's more to her than just being the goddess everyone talks about. She definitely had some character development, though it's not that drastic. She's innocent, yes, but her story is certainly interesting to hear. I'll get to that in a little while. c) According to Reiner, horses take a liking to her and she has a virtuous air about her. It reminds me of Snow White. (Sweet sweet nightingale.) I think animals would take a liking to her. She's kind. She's 'soft'. I honestly didn't expect her to surprise me. She did though in the latest chapters. **{**Look forward in the future chapters of this fic about how she got her horse (the gray one in the anime) and her taking care of Levi's horse. ;)**} **d) She is completely innocent. No one would blame her if a robbery occurred.

Her past life: So we know that she belonged in one of the nobles' house- not to mention an heiress- and was part of the wall cult (since she knows something of the walls) and was a direct descendant but born out of wedlock which caused refutes between her relatives. I honestly feel sorry for her. I mean, it's not her fault that her mother had an affair with a man she was not married with, but seriously, isn't having sex too far? Or did her mother's relatives never did like the man she was with? Did she run away with him? And why did they say it would be easier for them for Christa to get killed somehow? Did she really have to be run out? I don't know. I need to know more of Christa's story. And so she changed her name from Historia Reiss to Christa Lenz (or Renz, idk). As a result, since she was pretty much abused and feels like she isn't needed, she joined the military to gain honor for the things she does, and possibly, her death. She wants to be recognized. She doesn't want to feel like she's useless. I feel so much for the girl.

Her Quote: So far there's only one quote that I remember most of the time that had some highlight for her character.

_"There are as many ways of thinking as there are people. And you should just speak words that you choose when you think, Sasha!" _–To Sasha. (She's basically telling her to be herself and not act like somebody else; to not be ashamed of where she came from, to express herself. Another thing I like about Christa is that she's not a bitch. She is herself, just not completely.)

By the way, (I know I'm the only one) Ymir reminds me of Levi; probably because of the eyes and a bit of the attitude. Remove the freckles, shorten the height, and boom there we go. I'm not saying they are strikingly similar (regarding the personality), just kind of. Ymir is a lot more of a bastard though.

The reason why I probably ship Levi and Christa is because they could have a lot of potential. They are complete opposites and Christa can learn a lot from him. Christa sometimes reminds me of Petra. Oh, the feels.

Arguments are accepted. Constructive criticisms and whatnot, shoot it at me. I'm ready to go.


End file.
